The Eldest
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: Takumi One-shot focused on his life before entering Totsuki academy (read/review always help the writing)


_**The Eldest**_

 _ **(Takumi Aldini Oneshot)**_

Aldini.

The name that he would not dare to tarnish, the glorious name he had to display with pride and honour without ever falling victim to another's culinary skills. This was the duty of the Aldini name. This was the duty of Takumi Aldini as the future successor of the renowned Trattoria Aldini restaurant. He always strived to be the best chef that he could be, trialling each and every skill that was within his father's teachings, he excelled within the culinary arts. The precious feeling of pleasing his parents with every dish that he produced was uncontested with anything that he encountered and that need to delight them never satiated with the eldest Takumi twin. With a twin like Takumi the experiences they shared amongst being two aspiring chefs were in fact pleasing, and he surely did relish in the memories and bond they had created.

However, one day Isami's culinary skills began to flourish in a manner that it even rivalled his own and the attention that was clawed away from him, the concentration that he so strongly needed was ripped from him like a toy being snatched from the claw machine. This was his brother, his best friend yet why did he hold so much anger towards him; they still had fun and cooked together but the distance between them was evident.

They would often have cook-offs against each other and he would always win but he could feel that his twin was evolving before him, using every chance that he could get to learn how to beat the 'Takumi' himself. As Isami gained more attention from his parents, it drove Takumi into isolation, the neglect manifested a further anger within the eldest, and this anger brought forth a new acquired skill within Takumi. The ability to wield the Mezzaluna.

The newfound skill Takumi displayed to his parents caused the regaining of their focus and the former relationship they previously held was rekindled; the development of his handiwork with the crescent shaped knife was enhanced due to the concordant effort his father put into teaching him and once again he felt that feeling that could not be matched. He even tried pushing his twin away from him, he didn't want his brother catching up to him this time but Isami would not let their friendship go.

One time in a desperate cry for attention Isami even changed the dish that he created, Takumi in turn was disgusted that his brother even attempted something so discourteous; in the end he ended up saying some crap to cheer up his shaken brother in order to teach him the cruel lesson of reality at a later date. He wanted to show that he had the power, that he was the stronger chef, that he was the best Aldini twin once and for all.

He challenged his brother to a battle that would be judged by his mother, father, and uncle; he was tired of the comparisons between the twins of Trattoria, he needed to distinguish that he was better, how else could he call himself the eldest? He invested his all into this dish and when he proudly presented his dish first to his family he felt accomplished, as if it was perfected to the highest standard, and the reaction from his family as if they were invigorated enough to pass through heavens let him know that he had won. When Isami served his dish, the expressionless look on their faces told him that he beat his little brother senseless. Yet why was he brought to tears by the result? He knew he produced the best, so why did he see them push Isami's dish in front of his? Three votes against Takumi caused him to internally break and want to strike his brother, instead he decided to taste the fruits of his brother's labour. One. Bite. Two. Chew. Three. Swallow. He knew exactly why he had lost. The complexity of this dish absolutely crushed his without a need for explanation, he knew he had no right to complain but that didn't mean that he felt any better.

His little brother was better than him, the harsh reality of the truth pummelled his pride and he felt himself crack. This state of unease drove Takumi to flee the room rapidly, kicking down the door without a word to anyone. Isolation. Anger! Anxiety attacks. He began to question everything. His place in the restaurant. His title. His skill. How his brother had even got to that level. This was not supposed to happen to him, he was the only one supposed to have that magnitude of ability.

A solitary life for Takumi ensued for the rest of month, he refused to work, he didn't really care if the customers requested his cooking as Isami was there and he beat him, that's all there was to it in Takumi's eyes. Isami even tried to approach his brother to check on his health, which caused Takumi to lash out at his brother and punch him with brute force out of anger. He didn't mean to do it, it was panic. Isami shrieked in pain and his parents came to his aid. Takumi had no excuses planned and was lost in the flurrying thoughts that had encased his mind; he was broken. His parents shunned him for the attack which had left Isami with a lasting bruise of 2 months.

Once again Takumi was left in the shadow of his brother's attention, driven to isolation. He had to do something to reclaim his position in life, so he did hours of research within the lonesome days he spent at home and he found the most renowned school possible for the culinary arts, Totsuki Academy. If he could become the best chef within the best cooking school, surely his parents would give him attention again. This was the only way that he could reclaim his position. He needed to prove that he was the eldest.

 _ **End.**_

 _ **New division of fanfiction but I don't care because I love Shokugeki no Soma; Hope you enjoy, love reading reviews so leave them, thanks for reading and let me know if you want more.**_

 _ **BanjaxTerreDT**_


End file.
